


Neodcházej

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles i Derek úplně selhávají v komunikaci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neodcházej

**Author's Note:**

> Napsala jsem to první v angličtině, [Don't walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099911) a jeho brutálně divný psát fanfiction v rodném jazyce.

“Sleduješ mě?”

"Cože.” Řekl kluk sedící za kasou a zvedl oči od knihy otevřené na stole před ním. 

“Kámo, během posledních pár dnů tě potkávám doslova všude. Nemá cenu to popírat.” Stiles si byl jistý, protože kluka…muže, co vypadá jako filmová hvězda nucená čelit realitě běžných lidí a dělat věci jako tankovat auto. Nebo si kupovat kafe. Nebo, jak to tak vypadá, pracovat v obchodě s barvami, prostě jenom tak nezapomenete.

“Jo, jasně.” Odpověděl po chvíli hraného nezájmu. Ale jeho oči cukly trochu do strany a Stiles si všimnul. Ten kluk si ho pamatoval. “A vyvrcholení mýho ďábelskýho plánu je vlákat tě do obchodu plnýho lidí. Který je v obchoďáku, kde je ještě větší spousta lidí, abych… udělal co? Prodal ti barvu, jak mají superpadouši ve zvyku?” ten kluk, Derek, stálo na jeho jmenovce, pokračoval, a naklonil se dopředu, váhu přenesl na své předloktí. “To by sis měl vážně dávat pozor, Stilesi.”

“Jaktože víš moje-“ Sakra, Stiles si pomyslel a zapnul si mikinu až ke krku, a zakryl tak jeho vlastní jmenovku. “No, Dereku,” řekl a mavnutím ruky demonstroval, že i Stiles se jeho jméno dozvěděl z cedulky připíchlé na Derekově tričku. Určitě ho totiž neznal dávno před tím, než se Derek najednou začal objevovat na každém rohu. Dobře, možná ho znal, ale úplnou náhodou, která zahrnovala Lydii a její novou přítelkyní Coru Hale, a jejich následný plán dát Dereka a Stilese dohromady tím, že se slovy ‘byli by jste spolu tak roztomilý’ vytáhly rodinné fotky. A potom se Coriin bratr najednou začal objevovat všude. “Měl by si vzít na vědomí, že můj táta je tady ve měště šerifem.” 

“Fajn, ale já pořád nechápu, o čem to mluvíš.” Derek odpověděl. “Hodláš si tu něco koupit, nebo jsi mě jenom, jak to říct, sledoval, aby jsi mi mohl vyhrožovat? Protože zatim to je jediné, co-“

“Ne, já tě nesledoval. A navíc, já jsem tady oběť. A ty jsi ten, co číhá v každym rohu kam se otočím, jako sériovej vrah.” 

“Já nebyl- Já nejsem-“ Derek řekl, jeho pohled směřoval někam za Stilese, do obličeje se mu začala hrnout krev. “Tohle je malý město. A možná si mě prostě jenom moc všímáš.” Dodal skoro vítězoslavně, jakoby překvapil sám sebe, že byl schopný přijít s nějakou hloupou, polo uvěřitelnou výmluvou.

To Stilese zaskočilo. “No, to je jedno. Ale je to divný. A ty jseš taky divnej. Divně divnej.” Stiles odpověděl nakonec, když ho nic lepšího nenapadlo. Derek sice najednou vypadal, jako by dostal facku, ale Stiles ho nelitoval. Ne, ani trošičku.

Hned na to ale opustil obchod ze strachu, že Derek řekne něco, co Stilese donutí se omluvit a pozvat Dereka na kafe. Protože Stiles si uvědomoval, že se choval hloupě, ale na jeho omluvu, Derek ho překvapil. A Stiles zpanikařil. Ale kdyby Derek tušil, že Stiles zašel tak daleko, že potom co mu Lydia ukázala rodinnou fotku Cory a Dereka v plavkách, Stiles si ho googlil, nejspíš by Derek sám zažádal o soudní zákaz přiblížení. Ale zpět k té fotce záhuby, jak o ní Stiles rád mluvil. Protže Stiles si byl jistý, že nikdy dřív neviděl takhle vyrýsované břišní svaly. Nebo, když už o tom byla řeč, stehna. Bože, jeho tělo bylo neskutečné. A je to sice už pár měsíců zpátky, ale Stiles se pořád snažil nenápadně vyptávat na Dereka. Byla pravda že by stačilo jednou jít s Lydií navštívit Coru do domu, který společně s Derekem, a jejich starší sestrou Laurou, obývala, ale vztahy nikdy Stilesovi moc nevycházely. Navíc tu byl ten otravný hlásek v jeho hlavě, který mu neustále připomínal, že Derek by mohl mít kohokoliv, a to byl pro Stilese dost dobrý důvod proto zůstat u obdivu z dálky. Ale potom, najednou, se Derek začal objevovat všude. 

Nejprve to Stiles bral za výbornou příležitost k oslovení Dereka, mohl se ho zeptat třeba na… no dobře, Stiles neměl absolutně ponětí, jak čelit Derekovi tváří v tvář a nepanikařit, takže skončil tím, že na Dereka kradmo koukal kdykoliv se naskytla příležitost, jako totální ztroskotanec. 

Ale kolikrát můžete někoho náhodou potkat, dokud už to prostě nemůže tak uplně být náhoda? Protože tohle, Stiles si pomyslel, když šel chodbou v knihovně a pozoroval Dereka jak jde proti němu, bylo po třetí za týden.

Když se potkali na půli cesty, oba se zastavili, a obezřetně se pozorovali. Stiles měl najednou nutkání se smát. “Hej.” Nakonec řekl. 

Derek zvedl ruce dlaněmi dopředu, výraz paniky v očích. “Já- Nesledoval jsem - teď to je uplná náhoda, přísahám! Nejsem-“ najednou ale zbledl, Stiles se chvíli bál, že omdlí. “Sakra.”  
“Ohoooohohooo!” Stiles odpověděl a ukázal prstem na Dereka. Určitě by se rozesmál, kdyby si najednou nepřipadal tak zmatený. Takže znamenalo to že ho Derek vážně sledoval? Stiles si uvědomoval, že byl k Derekovi hrubý, ale to přece nezna-

“Nesleduju tě, fakt přísahám.” Derek řekl po chvíli ticha a přerušil tak Stilesův vnitřní monolog. “Já jsem- jsem Derek… bratr Cory?” pokračoval a podíval se na Stilese, ale když se jejich oči střetly, vrátil se k zírání na svoje vlastní boty. “Já- asi to může vypadat trochu- Chtěl jsem tě někam pozvat. Cora s Lydií o tobě pořád mluví, myslím, že se nás dokonce snažily dát dohromady. Někdy, a určitě do dělá schválně, přede mnou zmíní různý věci, třeba kam chodíš na kafe. Myslel jsem, že- ale byl jsem nervozní- potom jsi mi řekl, že jsem- já- asi to tak muselo vypadat.”

“Já se ti tak strašně moc omluvám.” s pocitem náhlého návalu horkosti Stiles vyhrkl. “Mrzí mě, co jsem o tobě řekl. Ale jestli to pomůže, vůbec jsem to tak nemyslel. Věděl jsem kdo jsi. V tom obchodě s barvama. Chtěl jsem- zpanikařil jsem. Chci říct, Lydia a Cora o tobě taky pořád mluví a já si myslím že jsi perfektní-“ Stiles zapomněl co chtěl říct, když se na něj Derek znovu podíval. 

“Znamená to chceš? Jít na rande. Jít se mnou na rande.” Derek se zeptal a nervózně se kousl do rtu. 

“Uhuh.” Stiles odpověděl, kývajíc hlavou asi dvacetkrát, stále nemohl uvěřit, že se to opravdu děje. “Chci s tebou jít na rande. Strašně moc s tebou chci jít na rande.” Derek si viditelně oddechl, poprvé se na Stilese usmál, a vzal jeho nabízenou ruku do své.


End file.
